Airplane
by Loto Link
Summary: I thought of this while watching the movie Airplane. The Zelda characters are on an airplane that's crashing.This is my first humor fic


Disclaimer: Zelda Rules!!!But sadly I do not own it. Poor me.  
  
Isaac, Ivan, Garet, and Mia are from Golden Sun.  
  
Trinity fans just leave. Just go away. This fic is not for you. Anyone who feels Link should be with someone other than Zelda you gotta leave too.  
  
*pretty much everyone leaves saying "Awww"*  
  
  
  
"GoodByyye!" said Zelda, the last one on the airplane, as she walked down that hall that leads to the door of the plane. Everyone one else waved back."C'mon Zelda" said Link, just ahead of her. "I'm coming" Zelda replied.  
  
Everyone in Zelda:Oot and Zelda:MM were on a plane to Hawaii. Link sat with Darunia, and Darunia's son, Little Link. Beside us were Mido, Ruto, and Teal. In front of us were Zelda, Malon and Saria. Behind us were a  
  
Nun, Ganondorf, and Impa. Behind Mido was Rauru who took up all three seats. In front of Mido was was Navi, Skull Kid, and Skull kid's brother, Organ Kid. I sat at the very back of the plane with a video camera (hehe). Everyone else stayed behind in Hyrule/Termina. Lucky were they who stayed behind for peril is about to come upon our so-called "Heros".  
  
The plane left at 6:00 and it was about 11 when the most perilous part of the story happened. SKULL KID, NAVI, AND ORGAN KID G-Go-GOT BORED!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We all know what happens next, they start annoying EVERYONE!!! So Navi flew up to the cockpit (did I spell that right?) and started talking to the pilot. "Look!Hey!Wait!What are you…?!Look!C'mon!Cool!Yea!" said Navi. After she said this he died. Organ Kid walked into the room and said "OOOH! You killed him! I'm onna tell on yoooouuuuu!!!" said Organ Kid "No!" said Navi but Organ Kid ignored her and ran to Link's row. They were both trying to tell Link what happened so fast that all they said was "She…But…and then…I didn't mean to…after that she…I did NOT… sure…whatever…". "in a babyish voiceMake them shut-up daddy. Please shuttup you guys. Pleeeeease!"said Little Link. Darunia grabbed Organ Kid by the throat and said "One, at, a, time." "O- *choke* K" said Organ Kid and Darunia let go of his throat "So, what happened?" said Link  
  
(No one else noticed what was happening because The Matrix was on and everyone except Ruto loved that movie)  
  
"There's trouble in the cockpit!" said Organ Kid "The cockpit! What is it?!" said Link "It's the front of the plane where the pilot sits, but that's not important right now." Said Organ Kid. Just then The Matrix ended and everyone looked at Organ Kid and Navi who were practically going crazy because hey wanted to tell Link what happened "Navi killed the pilot!" said Organ Kid finally "Were gonna crash! No!" said Saria.  
  
"No were not. I'll save you" said some lady in the back of the plane with me. It was Trinity (from The Matrix). "Yay! Were saved!"said Zelda. Trinity walked to the cockpit. "I wonder if I can have her autograph." Said Ganondorf clapping his hands like a baby. "Ganondaf sillay!" said Little Link imitating Ganondorf. Ganondorf's face turned bright red. He turned to Little Link and said "Shuttup kid. I'll slam you down the potty (Sorry Guy Bushido, I couldn't resist) just like I did to your fairy friend there." "You did NOT Ganondorf-or should I say Ganondork as you were in pre-school, with your big glasses, buck teeth, and braces. And I believe you were the one down the potty; I gave you a swirly more times than I can count" said Link. Zelda, Malon, Saria giggled but Link couldn't hear them.  
  
"You're so mean!" said Ganondorf "I'm outta here" he added as he ran to the back of the plane and you could hear a flushing noise and some screaming that sounded like it came from outside the plane.  
  
Meanwhile in the cockpit…  
  
"Tank I need a pilot pogram for a 591 commercial airplane" said Trinity. Trinity suddenly started shaking when she stopped she said "Thanks". She accidently turned the intercom on. "Did you see that cute kid in row two?" Trinity asked the co-pilot…  
  
Back outside the cockpit…  
  
Everyone looked at row two. Darunia pointed to Link and Little Link pointed to himself. "WHAT!?" said Saria, Zelda, Ruto, and Malon. They walked up to the cockpit, slit Trinity's throat, opened up her forehead, ripped out her appendix and stomach, poured the fluids into her brain and watched her brain dissolve in the poisons and acids (what a pleasant thought (). "That sure took care of her" said Ruto dusting off her hands. "I agree" said Zelda. All four women went back their seats and saw everyone staring at them "What?" said Malon optimisticly, and breaking the silence. "Erm, um…well." Could be heard among them as they all acted as if they had never noticed what had just happened. As everyone was distracted Zelda took Trinty's handgun.  
  
Suddenly Link walked up to Zelda and said, "Zelda," "Yes?"said Zelda  
  
"I love you." Said Link "I love you too" said Zelda.  
  
Everyone in the crowd: "Damn"  
  
"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" said Link and Zelda  
  
Everyone in crowd: "Aw fine"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Ruto, Saria, and Malon. Zelda quickly shot them with Trinity's gun, when she was done she shot Skull Kid and Organ Kid because they were starting to f*** her off. Link nodded towards the back of the plane and Zelda nodded back, they both went back behind some curtains and…  
  
Suddenly everyone noticed no one was flying the plane. "AAAAAAAAH" screamed everyone (or whoever was left). Rauru ate Ruto's body because he thought it was a fish dinner. Little Link started crying and Darunia tried to put him back to sleep. The Nun started choking Impa. Mido fainted, and Teal and Navi started fighting because Navi called Teal a black fairy and Teal called Navi a racist.  
  
"Everyone shuttup!" said Impa stopping the Nun. "If were only gonna have a few more hours alive we should enjoy it" "Like Link and Zelda"said Darunia. "I know!" said Navi "Lets play truth or dare!" "Yay!" said everyone. "Rauru, Truth or Dare?" said Navi "Truth" said Rauru "Was it you who pierced Link's ear and put those tights on him?" said Navi  
  
They will never know…  
  
At that moment a giant meteor hit the airplane and everyone died. "Damn Garet," said Isaac "That's the second thing this week". "Ya Garet watch where your aiming those things" said Mia "I didn't mean to!!!" said Garet defensively  
  
The End… Or is it?!  
  
  
  
So how was it? This is my first "single chapter story" so tell me if you like it. If ya have any questions about the stuff in the fic email me. 


End file.
